Google
1998 This logo was used only for a month. Back then, the uppercase "G" was green. 1998-1999 In 1998, the uppercase "G" at the beginning of the wordmark was colored blue, the logo seems smaller, the shadow was repositioned, and an exclamation point was added at the end of the wordmark, possibly to mimic the Yahoo! logo. 1999-2010 Launched in May 1999, this is arguably one of the most familiar and popular logos on the Internet. The fontface is Catull BQ and the exclamation point was removed. On some outdated browsers (such as IE5 and older), this logo is still used instead of the next couple logos below. 2010-2013, 2013-2015 (secondary) Launched on May 6, 2010, this logo is just like the previous logo, except that the colors have brighter tones and the shadows have been reduced. This logo first appeared on a beta testing of the new look on November 8, 2009 before it fully premiered. This logo is still used as a secondary logo on some pages. This logo is still used on some pages despite the fact it was succeeded by the next two logos, and it is still being used on some services by Google including Google Earth and Google Checkout. 2013-2015 On September 19, 2013, the logo was given a 2D effect to fit more in line with Google's most recent products. Some differences on this logo include serifs with more straightened acute angles on the uppercase "G" and a connected horizontal bar on the "e". 2015-present On September 1, 2015, Google introduced an entirely new wordmark which does away with serifs which had been used for 17 years. Another notable change to the wordmark was that the lower-case 'g' is now single-story opposed to Catull's double-story approach. In its official blog release, Google stated that the new logo was introduced "for a world of seamless computing across an endless number of devices and different kinds of inputs". Google logo from Google's logo history page.gif|The logo as it appears on the Google logo history page The new logo was designed by graphic artists from across America including Google's internal studios working together within a week-long sprint in New York. The criteria the new logo had to meet is as follows: * A scalable mark that could convey the feeling of the full logotype in constrained spaces. * The incorporation of dynamic, intelligent motion that responded to users at all stages of an interaction. * A systematic approach to branding in our products to provide consistency in people’s daily encounters with Google. * A refinement of what makes us Googley, combining the best of the brand our users know and love with thoughtful consideration for how their needs are changing. This redesign was mainly influenced by a trend in technology companies to simplify their logos to make them more recognisable on the growing number of electronic devices which use their services. With this redesign, a new typeface called Product Sans was introduced as the font for the logo and to be used Google Apps, a refresh of the green, yellow and red colours used on the wordmark to better contrast each other and a smaller image size change from 14,000 bytes to 302 bytes to suite low bandwidth areas. As with former logos, the "e" in the logo is slightly askew (as emphasised by the nudge it's given in the Google Doodle and intro video) as a reminder that Google will always be an unconventional company. The new logo is also accompanied by a new favicon, changed from a lowercase "g" to an uppercase "G" sporting the colors of the main wordmark. Another new branding asset introduced with the rebrand is a set of circles colored with the colors of the wordmark which act as a method of communicating with the user in Google's search app. *Google Official Blog - Google's Look, Evolved *Google Design - Evolving the Google Identity Category:Google Category:Mountain View Category:California Category:Search Engines Category:International Category:Websites Category:Internet Category:United States Category:1998 Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom